Little Gift
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Itu adalah hadiah kecil yang istimewa, Rukia."/OOC/OOT/Birthday fic for Kurosaki Ichigo/Typo(s)/DLDR/


**Little Gift**

[[]]

[[]]

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

[[]]

[[]]

 **Warning : Birthday fic for Kurosaki Ichigo, OOC, OOT, Typo(s), AU!,**

 **DLDR Warning inside!**

* * *

 **Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

* * *

Sebuah dengkuran halus mengisi keheningan di dalam kamar besar yang begitu gelap. Sinar matahari berhasil menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden jendela. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut _orange_ yang bersinar karena terkena sinar matahari masih pulas dengan mimpinya tak kunjung membuka mata. Hingga suara yang timbul dari ponselnya memecahkan dunia mimpinya. Hal tersebut membuat pemuda dengan wajah rupawan mengerutkan dahinya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Manik berwarna coklat madunya terlihat begitu indah saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo, mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, meraih ponselnya yang masih menghasilkan suara yang cukup -sangat- nyaring kemudian mematikan suara itu. Suara alarm yang setiap hari sudah ia setel di waktu yang sama. Salahkan kebiasaan bangun siangnya sejak tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang jauh dari jangkauan orangtua-nya, mengharuskan ia memasang alarm agar tidak terlambat menjalankan aktivitas.

Sebelum kembali meletakkan ponselnya, coklat madunya menangkap tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

 _Tuesday, July 15, 2015_

Ichigo meletakkan ponselnya, beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan senyuman- bukan, lebih tepatnya seringaian. "Kejutan apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku, _midget_?" Sepertinya pemuda bertubuh atletis itu banyak berharap mendapatkan hal istimewa di hari ini.

ooo

Ichigo tersenyum tipis melihat Rukia berdiri di depan rumah minimalis milik keluarga Kuchiki itu. Ichigo sengaja menghentikan mobilnya jauh dari pandangan sang gadis. Memarkirkan di tepi jalan. Berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri sang kekasih. Ya, gadis bernama lengkap Kuchiki Rukia itu merupakan kekasih Ichigo. Ichigo terkekeh geli saat mengingat usahanya mendapatkan gadis bermata _violet_ itu. Bermodal nekat dan jiwa masa muda, Ichigo dengan gagah berani menyatakan cintanya pada gadis Kuchiki saat sang gadis bersama teman-temannya di kantin _kampus_.

Tidak hanya Rukia, namun orang-orang yang berada di sana dengan serentak menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu Kurosaki Ichigo? Pemuda rupawan dengan senyum _bak_ seorang pangeran yang dikenal dengan pribadi yang _cool_ tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta kepada gadis pujaan hatinya di tempat umum. Segera saja, dengan modal kamera dari ponsel masing-masing, para pemburu berita kampus dan para peminat gosip mengabadikan _moment_ tersebut. Untung saja usahanya tidak sia-sia karena Rukia menerima pernyataan cintanya – yah meskipun sebelumnya Ichigo harus mendapatkan _omelan_ tanda cinta dari gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Jaraknya sudah dekat dari posisi Rukia saat ini. Ternyata gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ide jahil terlintas di kepala pemuda bersurai mencolok itu. Dua tangan terulur menutup kedua mata sang kekasih dari belakang. Rukia terlihat kaget karena tindakan pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _baka_!" Rukia cemberut, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak menyadari kedatanganku, m-i-d-g-e-t?" Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir pemuda itu. Tangan kekarnya mengacak rambut pendek Rukia.

"Hentikan, Ichigo. Dan jangan memanggilku _midget_!" wajah putih gadis Kuchiki itu terlihat memerah. Antara malu dan marah. Mungkin.

Seperti inilah kegiatan kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu setiap harinya. Ichigo, sang kekasih dengan setia menjemput dan mengantar Rukia. Tentu saja hal ini ia lakukan karena pemuda yang mempunyai jiwa coret- _over_ -coret _protektif_ itu tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Rukia.

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat." Ajak Ichigo. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sepertinya hari ini Ichigo putuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju kampus mereka. Mengabaikan mobil _ferrari_ berharga milyaran yen miliknya tersebut.

ooo

Udara pagi yang masih sejuk serta sinar matahari yang belum terlalu panas mengiringi perjalanan cinta kedua insan itu menuju tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Romantis sekali. Ichigo bersenandung. tidak seperti biasanya.

Ah, sepertinya pangeran kita hari ini terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" Rukia heran saat tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sendiri. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis diikuti oleh Rukia.

"Apa kau tahu ini hari apa?" Ichigo mendorong pelan bahu Rukia hingga punggung gadis mungil itu membentur –tidak terlalu keras- tembok rumah penduduk yang ada di tepi jalan kecil itu.

"Hari... Rabu?" Rukia menjawab takut-takut karena dirinya dikunci dengan kedua lengan kekasihnya. Manik _violet_ milik Rukia menatap coklat madu Ichigo. Dirinya merasa heran dan terkejut.

"Bukan."

"Eh? Sepertinya aku yakin ini hari Rabu." Dengan segera, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat _kalender_ dari layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Ichigo mendesah keras. Ia menurunkan kedua lengannya. Senyum yang tadi tercetak di bibirnya sekarang hilang tak tersisa.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Rukia kembali melihat ponselnya.

"Lima belas," jawab Rukia yakin pada Ichigo. Muka polosnya sungguh imut.

"Bulan?" Rukia menghela napas lelah, kenapa hari ini Ichigo banyak bicara? Bukankah ini terlalu aneh? Ia kembali menyalakan ponselnya agar ia tak salah menjawab. Ingatkan Rukia untuk tidak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Juli." Manik coklat madu yang menatap manik indah Rukia itu meredup. Binar-binarnya menghilang.

"Jadi?" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Saat itu juga kening Rukia tampak berkerut, membuat Ichigo panik dalam hati. "Kau tidak tahu, Rukia?" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ichigo putus asa. Sepertinya gadis mungil itu benar-benar melupakan hal istimewa yang terjadi di tanggal dan bulan ini untuk pemuda Kurosaki itu.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar melupakannya'_ batin Ichigo sedih.

Rukia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Ichigo. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting? Rukia kembali membuka ponselnya, memeriksa jadwal acaranya hari ini dan di sana kosong, yang berarti tidak ada yang spesial untuk hari ini.

Ichigo gemas saat melihat Rukia yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak lama, mendadak saja tubuh Rukia menegak, kepala yang dihiasi dengan surai hitam yang sebelumnya tertunduk untuk melihat ponsel kini terangkat hingga mata _violet_ nya bertemu dengan mata coklat madu milik Ichigo. Melihat gerakan Rukia, secercah harapan muncul di benak Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dalam hati. Akhirnya, Rukia mengingat betapa spesialnya hari ini. Hatinya sudah tak sabar mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Jadi...?" ucap Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Jadi kita akan terlambat jika terlalu lama berhenti di sini, _mikan baka_!" Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ternyata dugaan pemuda Kurosaki itu salah. Senyumnya hilang kembali.

Ichigo melirik jam tangan yang berbentuk bulat itu. Sial, lima belas menit lagi kuliah pertama mereka akan dimulai. Ichigo menggenggam kembali pergelangan tangan Rukia yang sebelumnya terlepas. Kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kampus.

Meskipun tangan mereka bertautan, Rukia merasakan keganjilan. Aura yang terpancar dari Ichigo sangat suram. Rukia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak mengingat hal yang dimaksud kekasihnya tersebut hari ini. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Ichigo dengan kejengkelannya karena sang kekasih tercinta melupakan hari pentingnya dan Rukia dengan rasa bersalahnya.

ooo

Gedung kampus mereka sudah terlihat. Bangunan berlantai lima tersebut terlihat semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua. Dikelilingi dengan taman yang luas dan mewah, membuat tempat itu mudah dikenali. Universitas Karakura. Berbagai program pendidikan mulai dari ekonomi, hukum, administrasi negara, teknik, bahkan sampai psikologi tersedia di sana. Dengan luas hampir mencapai dua hektar, universitas ini mempunyai fasilitas belajar yang sepadan untuk dapat dinikmati para peserta didiknya.

Ya, Universitas Karakura merupakan tempat Ichigo dan Rukia melanjutkan pendidikan mereka guna mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Ichigo masih diam. Melihat hal tersebut Rukia juga ikut terdiam. Mereka berdua segera menuju lantai tiga gedung utara bersama-sama karena jurusan yang mereka ambil sama. Gedung Fakultas Ekonomi. Saat memasuki kelas, mereka berdua sangat terkejut karena-

"Otonjoubi Omedattou, Ichigo!" suara nyaring itu membahana memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas.

-teman-teman sekelas mereka mengingat hari spesial seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Semoga tetap sehat selalu, Kurosaki-kun." Ucap salah satu gadis berambut serupa denganya.

"Jangan lupa untuk men _traktir_ kami, Ichigo." Kali ini pemuda berambut merah panjang yang diikat berkomentar. Pemuda berambut biru tua dengan kacamata yang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut merah tadi, menganggukkan kepalanya. Setuju dengan acara _traktiran_ yang harus dilakukan Ichigo.

Senyum tipis tercetak di bibir Ichigo. Tautan tangannya dengan Rukia terlepas. Ichigo menghampiri teman-temannya dan berterima kasih atas usaha memberikan _surprise_ kepada dirinya.

Rukia terdiam. Tidak ikut bergabung bersama Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Ia menatap punggung Ichigo hingga lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Rukia menghela napas, pantas saja Ichigo begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat hari ini. Kurosaki Ichigo, kekasih Kuchiki Rukia ber-ulang tahun. Rukia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Untuk beberapa menit, ia terdiam di sana, tak berani mengeluarkan satu patah kata.

"Padahal aku berharap kau orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun, Rukia." Kepala Rukia tertunduk mendengar kalimat pengharapan itu keluar dari bibir sang kekasih. Sekarang, ia merasa benar-benar- sangat –bersalah.

' _Happy birthday Midget. Apa aku yang pertama?'_

Rukia mengingat kejadian saat dirinya berulang tahun. Tepat pukul dua belas malam, Ichigo menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichi. Aku melupakannya." ucap Rukia sangat pelan.

Belum sempat ichigo menjawab, dosen yang mengajar mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Ichigo.

ooo

Ichigo keluar dari ruang dosen setelah sebelumnya sang dosen menyuruh dirinya untuk membantu membawakan jawaban kuis di kelasnya hari ini. Dirinya mendesah pelan. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang. Ichigo segera menuju gerbang utama kampus menuju tempat Rukia menunggunya. Gedung mereka sudah terlihat sepi. Hari Rabu memang jadwal kuliah semua kelas hanya sampai jam pertama saja. Hal tersebut diterapkan karena para dosen selalu melakukan kegiatan entah itu rapat atau lainnya pada hari ini.

Pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu segera mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ingin membuat Rukia menunggu terlalu lama. Hari ini dirinya dengan sang kekasih tidak berbicara sama sekali. ichigo merasa bersalah. Ah~ mungkin dirinya sangat mencintai gadis itu sehingga ia tidak _betah_ jika harus melakukan aksi diam.

Saat Ichigo sudah sampai di gerbang depan kampus, ia melihat Rukia sudah di sana. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Astaga, apa sikap Ichigo membuat Rukia menjadi seperti itu? Terlihat seperti menangis. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali hari ini dirinya memang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Marah karena ulang tahunnya dilupakan. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Rukia. Menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, Rukia segera mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sembari meraih tangan besar Ichigo. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan seperti saat di kelas tadi.

Ichigo merasa bersalah atas keadaan ini. Rukia menyesal karena dirinya, muncul suasana _awkward_ di antara mereka saat ini. padahal jarang sekali mereka seperti ini.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan. Kemudian tertawa karena hal itu.

"Kau duluan, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada kerikil-kerikil kecil di jalan yang mereka lalui saat ini.

"Ladies first." Ucap Ichigo santai. Senyum tulus kembali ia perlihatkan kepada Rukia yang saat ini memandangnya. Rukia bersemu. Pipinya merona. Hei, Ichigo tidak salah lihat bukan?

"Rukia, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau-" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia menarik leher Ichigo hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut karena Rukia menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tangan kanan Ichigo terangkat, menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Rukia kemudian mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah pinggang ramping kekasihnya tersebut. Ciuman yang awalnya manis tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan. Bibir mereka saling melumat. Berusaha untuk mendominasi. Akan tetapi pasokan udara yang menipis, membuat mereka harus melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Untung saja saat ini mereka berada di jalanan yang sepi, sehingga tidak perlu cemas ada orang yang melihat aksi mereka.

"Ichigo, selamat ulang tahun," ucap rukia di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berbuat nekat dengan mengajak Ichigo berciuman di jalanan yang sepi- untungnya.

"..."

"Padahal, kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah untukku ketika aku ber-ulang tahun. Maaf, aku melupakan ulang tahunmu. Aku benar-benar buruk, _mikan_."

"..."

"Tapi, aku cinta padamu, Ichi. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Maafkan aku karena aku tidak punya hadiah untukmu. Kau boleh memarahiku!" Ichigo terhenyak mendengar kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut Rukia itu. Selama ini kekasih mungilnya tersebut sedikit sekali mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening Rukia. Gadis mungil tersebut merona. Menunduk memandang kedua sepatu _kets_ nya.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku, Rukia. Sifatku tadi sangat kekanakan sekali." Sesal pemuda yang sekarang berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu.

"Eh?"

"Dan jangan khawatir karena aku sudah menerima hadiah darimu." Rukia heran, "aku tidak memberimu apa-apa, Ichigo."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Hei _midget..._ " panggil Ichigo sesaat, menarik perhatian gadis Kuchiki itu. "Kau memberiku ciuman, biasanya kau akan marah jika aku menciummu." Seringai jahil tercetak di wajah Ichigo

"Eh? Etto..." Rukia tergugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bilang, kau cinta padaku, kan? Biasanya, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau membenciku." Lanjut Ichigo sembari mengelus surai lembut Rukia.

"Sebenarnya... itu..." Rukia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Kau juga bilang kalau kau ingin terus bersamaku. Padahal, kau selalu mengusirku pergi karena aku terlalu menempel padamu."

Rukia tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. jika di sekitar mereka ada cermin, mungkin Rukia akan memecahkan cermin tersebut karena tidak kuat melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang dilumuri oleh saus tomat.

Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Itu adalah hadiah kecil yang istimewa, Rukia."

"Hadiah kecil?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka kembali. "Ya, hadiah kecil." Ichigo menatap lurus jalanan di depan mereka.

Rukia mengernyit penasaran. Jika ada hadiah kecil berarti ada hadiah besar juga-kan? Ichigo melirik Rukia yang nampaknya sedang berpikir. "Kau pasti ingin tahu hadiah besar darimu yang paling kuinginkan-kan?" tanya Ichigo kepada gadis cantik itu. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ichigo tertawa.

"Baiklah, dengarkan. Hadiah besar yang kuinginkan adalah..." Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya kalimat selanjutnya ia bisikan di telinga sang kekasih. Beberapa saat kemudian wajah Rukia memerah.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\- 

"menjadikan namamu menjadi Kurosaki Rukia."

 **End.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Happy Birthday Kurosaki Ichigo! Otonjoubi Omedattou, Mikan! Semoga canon sama Rukia. :D

Hai, minna-san. Yui hadir sama fic khusus buat abang Ichigo yang ulangtahun tanggal 15 Juli kemarin. Telat publish fic ini gara-gara bermasalah sama provider dan sinyal :D Gimana fic Yui kali ini? Kasih kritik dan sarannya ya :D

See you next fic :D


End file.
